Not A Love Song
Not A Love Song is a song made famous by'' Ross Lynch'' from the tv show,Austin & Ally.Ethan and Dina sing it as their duet in Let's Duet! (Do It). Lyrics Dina: You're always on my mind I think about you all the time Dina and Ethan :Um, no Ethan: Let's not talk about it Drama: we can live without it Catch a wave if we're bored There's a clock we'll ignore Find a way around it Dina: Hey boy, I can tell there's something Even when you say it's nothing Ethan: When you're playing with your hair Like you just don't care Dina: It's a tell you're bluffing Ethan: Now please don't take this the wrong way Dina and Ethan: I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love Well it's not a love song, not a love song Dina and Ethan: I love the way you get me But correct me If I'm wrong This is not a love song, not a love song Ethan: I love that you bought a ticket And you don't make me watch a chick flick We've come so far Being just the way we are If its not broke... don't fix it Dina: I can't guess the meaning When you don't say what you're feeling If you got a broken heart, Ethan: You can punch me in the arm Now that's what you're needing (Dina:that's what you're needing) Don't take this the wrong way: Ethan and Dina: I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love Well it's not a love song, not a love song Ethan and Dina: I love the way you get me But correct me If I'm wrong This is not a love song, not a love song Ethan: I don't speak girl Like "Hey girl!" I don't quite understand a manicure But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for And I would hold your bags when you go shopping Dina: What a guy! What a guy! Ethan: I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love The way you sing it, (Dina:Hey) Put me through it I guess I always knew it (Dina:I Always knew) Ethan and Dina: I love the way you get me But correct me If I'm wrong This is not a love song, not a love song Ethan and Dina: I love the things you do, It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (Ethan:no, definitely not a love song) Not a love song Ethan and Dina: I love the way you get me But correct me, If I'm wrong This is not a love song (Ethan:it's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (Ethan:it's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (Ethan:it's not a love song) Not a love song Video Trivia *The artist of this song,Ross Lynch,potrays Mason Gellar on the show. Category:Duets Category:Songs Performed by Dina Washington Category:Songs Performed by Ethan Rivers Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs